The Party
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: The aftermath plus other things of what happens when Ron holds a party... HERMIONExHARRY rated to be safe...R&R!
1. Some Party

THE PARTY

By OMFG-Roach

A/N: HELLLLLLOOOOO 'HP' FANS! GUESS WHO'S HERE! (Yes, I _do_ ship HermionexHarry, so NO FLAMES!)

CHAPTER ONE:

_Ugh…my head…_ Harry thought as he painfully lifted his head from his pillow.

His head felt like a slab of concrete, attached to his shoulders by God-knows-how.

His stomach... well… let's just say that whatever was in there wanted out now.

His arms felt like Jell-o™, his legs, doubly so.

What was this? Was the party that good?

_The party…_

Oh, no…

That stood out like a sore thumb.

Like a very sore thumb.

But, hey, at least Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, oh hell, the entire House of Gryffindor plus our little Harry had fun. Plus, all of Slytherin was there, all of Ravenclaw, and all of Hufflepuff was there, too.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't know that he was sharing a bed.

But when his head felt a little better, he looked over to the other side of his bed.

Hermione was there, still asleep.

Potter's eyes widened.

He took a quick glance at his chest.

_OH MY GOD! I'M SHIRTLESS! _

His bare chest somewhat poked out from the covers.

_Oh my…HERMIONE'S SHIRTLESS TOO!_

One glance was all it took to realize what had happened.

Of course, he didn't know that he'd have to share a bed with Hermione after the party.

Or was he drunk when he went to bed?

Wait…

If he was drunk, then that must mean that he was having a hangover right now…

This meant that he probably did something to Hermione…

The entire boy's dorm shook with Harry's scream.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"


	2. Bedside Conundrum

A/N: Ok, here's some more of 'The Party'!

(NOTE! Since Dumbledore is dead, McGonagall is now Headmistress of Hogwarts, ok?)

CHAPTER TWO:

Hermione woke with a jolt.

_Dear God…where am I…? Wait…_

She remembered absolutely nothing about what happened at the party last night.

Though, she didn't have a lot to drink…

Wait…

She quickly threw the covers off the bed.

She quickly regained her senses.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!_"

The entire room shook with her scream, combined with Harry's.

After the screams died down, the two frantically tried to find out what happened.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Harry spat, scared half to death.

"I'm more concerned about how _I GOT IN HERE!_" Hermione retorted, her voice rising with anger.

"Oh, God…if Headmistress McGonagall finds out…" Harry gulped.

"What about _my parents_?! They'll freak if they find out!" Hermione frantically rasped.

"I'm gonna kill Ron…" Harry muttered, "He's the one that made us go to his party…"

"Harry Potter…I swear, if I find out that you deflowered me…I'm gonna hurt you _baaaaaaaaaaad_…" Hermione warned.

Before Ms. Granger could do poor Mr. Potter any bodily harm, someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, crap…" Harry muttered.

"_Harry? Hermione? It's me, Luna…don't worry, no one noticed you were gone…I brought you two breakfast for you…_" came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh…don't come in! We're not dressed!" was Harry's frantic reply, followed by mumbles of "Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh, _CRAP!_"

Luna opened the door to find Hermione and Harry frantically trying to hide.

She jokingly sighed in annoyance. "If you two do this every time you sleep together, I'm gonna tell Ron about what you think about his party last night."

"Remind me to kill that bastard," Harry mumbled.


	3. Isn't Lovegood?

A/N: More of 'The Party'!

CHAPTER THREE:

"So," Luna began conversationally, "How did it feel?"

"How'd _what_ feel?" was the unanimous reply from Hermione and Harry at once.

"Sleeping together," Luna sighed, as if the two didn't know what she was talking about.

Actually, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter _did_ have no idea about what Ms. Lovegood was talking about.

"Luna, you're crazy!" Hermione gasped, "Why would I _ever_ want to sleep with Harry?! What would be the sense in _that, _dare I ask?!"

"Well…I'm asking because…" here Ms. Lovegood was about to drop a bomb.

"Because…?" Harry prompted.

"I slept with Ron," Luna practically squealed with joy, doing a 'happy dance', "I can't believe it! I mean, yeah, we were both drunk, but still…" Luna began sighing dreamily.

Harry horizontally twirled his index finger near his head.

Hermione nodded slightly in agreement.

"I'm asking you to see if you feel the same," Luna explained after she calmed down.

"We don't," was the synchronized reply from Hermione and Harry.

"Why?" Luna asked, curious, "I mean, couldn't you two feel it last night?"

"Feel _what_?" Hermione spat.

"Didn't you two…feel like…you…loved each other?" Luna strained her question.

"We were drunk, Luna, REMEMBER!?" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, so?" was Luna's retort.

Then Ron had to enter the room…

"Ron, you IDIOT!" Harry grabbed Ron's collar.

"You're awake!" Ron cried in joy, "I was worried about where you could be…"

"You're gonna be worried about a LOT more then just me, pal…"

"Oh, crap…Please, Harry, I won't tell Headmistress McGonagall about your one night stand with Hermione, honest!"

"How'd you know?!"

"Everyone heard the noises coming from your bed last night, Harry!"

"Oh, GOD no…"

"Please! Just put me down!"


	4. The Birth, Part I: A Few Months Later

A/N: MOAR THEY SAY?! I SHALL GIVE MOAR!

(NOTE! This chapter takes place A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE PREVIOUS THREE!)

CHAPTER FOUR:

Hermione, now only a few weeks due, was frantic.

Why?

Her water broke.

Which meant…what, dare you ask?

The baby was coming. Sooner then expected.

"HARRY!" she called, scared to death.

She could hear his panicked footsteps, his mad dash to get to her in time.

"Yes! What is it!?" Harry cried, once he was within hearing distance of Hermione.

"I'M DUE!" was the reply, panicked, followed by mumbles of "Oh, God, oh, God, oh, GOD!"

Harry swiftly arrived, readying a teleportation spell to take them to the Nurse's Office.

But when Harry tried to cast said spell, it wouldn't work.

He tried again.

Nope. Same result.

He tried it a third time.

Still wouldn't work.

(A/N: Yeah, yeah, go ahead and flame for me being mean to poor Harry…)

But just then, a blue police box slowly materialized from (what seemed to our befuddled Hogwarts students) nowhere.

Harry gulped. Uh-oh…

He didn't need this. He didn't plan for this. He didn't even WANT this.

The police box's door opened.

"Why, hello there, Harry!" chimed a man who looked like an indie Brit-pop musician.

"What…how…" was Harry's confused reply, but he quickly regained himself (after he was reminded that his child was due any moment now).

"Whatever; Harry, Hermione, get in. I'll take you two to the Nurse's Office, so don't worry."

The two Hogwarts students looked at each other, and then stepped inside the police box.

But as soon as they did, everything changed.

It didn't look like the inside of a police box.

It looked like the inside of a ship.

"Oh, by the way, I'm the Doctor," the man introduced himself.

"Doctor?" a feminine voice called, "Who'd you bring on board this time?"

"Just a Wizard- and Witch-in-training, Martha," 'Doctor' replied with a grin.

"Wait, who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor…?"

"Just the Doctor."

After making sure everyone was accounted for, the Doctor closed the doors, and then began to make his way to the central console, and once he was there, he began to push buttons, pull levers, and turn knobs.

The inside shook a bit, and then settled.

"I think I've gone into early labor now," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Here we are, Hogwarts Nurse's Office. Go on now, go," the Doctor ushered the two students away.

(A/N: AND SO ENDS THIS CHAPTER! Yes, I just HAD TO cross-over with 'Doctor Who', FLAME ME!)


	5. The Birth, Part II: Here She Comes!

A/N: YES! 4 REVIEWS! W00T! The MOAR you review…THE MOAR CHAPTERS COME OUT!

CHPATER FIVE:

As the two students made their way to the Nurse's Office, they had no one stopping them.

Why?

Everyone was parting like the Red Sea.

Why?

Because they knew Hermione had to give birth. They didn't want to impede her at all.

"Breathe in and out," the Nurse calmly told Hermione, whose face was writhe with pain and fury.

Hermione was short of breath. She couldn't do this. She was only, what? Eighteen years old? Nineteen years old?

Did that really matter now?

"It…wants…out…" Hermione panted, "I…can't…do…this…I'm…trying…to…push…a…fridge…through…a…straw…"

"You can do this," Harry soothed, "Just take a breath and ready yourself."

"You…" Hermione seethed, "Did…this…to…ME!"

"Hermione, please…" Harry calmed her down, "Yeah, I may or may not have done this to you, but at least I'm here, by your side."

Hermione felt a pang of pain. She groaned out of agony.

"Alright, sweetheart," the Nurse rolled up her sleeves, "Like it or not, here it comes! On three, Granger…one…two…three, PUSH!"

Hermione screamed in pain as she pushed with all her might.

She gripped Harry's hand for support, squeezing it as she tried to push the baby out.

The Nurse felt something in her hands as she cupped them around a slick, slippery sphere.

The head was out!

"That's it, Hermione!" she cheered, "I can feel the head! Give it one more push! One more, then the baby's out!"

Hermione panted. This was it. Do or die.

She closed her eyes, scrunched her face, squeezed Harry's hand, and then pushed.

She could feel the baby slide out of her body, though right now she could only focus on pushing.

"That's it!" the Nurse cried in joy, "IT'S OUT!"

After the newborn's first cry, the umbilical cord being cut off, the baby's wash, etc.; Harry thought that this was the happiest moment ever.

Here he was, eighteen, nineteen years old, a father.

A father, and damn proud of it.

"What's her name?" the Nurse asked, curious, "What are you going to call her?"

Hermione was asleep with her child, resting, she needed it, too.

So our Mr. Potter answered for her.

He let out a deep sigh. He recalled everything that he and Hermione had been through, everything, all the way back to when they first met on the Hogwarts Express.

"Gallifrey," he replied, a smile coming to his lips, "Gallifrey Ursula Potter."

Hermione woke up, yawning. "Mweeeeeer…Harry? Did you say something…?"

Harry sighed, the bloody grin never leaving his face. "Yes, I did."

Hermione blinked a few times, trying to feel awake. "Is the baby named…?" she asked, still tired.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Gallifrey Ursula Potter. That's our baby's name now."

"Gallifrey…? Sounds…nice…it fits…the…girl…well…" Hermione sighed, still a little bit tired.


End file.
